Fluid flow components of the type which can be bolted together and provide sealing at mating faces offer many advantages over conventional piping and control systems. These advantages include sealing integrity, a minimum number of joints, and compact overall dimensions. Other features and advantages of this type fluid flow component are described in my copending application Ser. No. 638,351, filed Aug. 6, 1984.
Fluid flow components of the indicated type can be used at any outlet that has a bolt-on flange configuration. However, it would be desirable to be able to adapt the fluid flow components of the indicated type for use with many types of outlets, in addition to the bolt-on flange configuration, since this would increase the number of applications that can benefit from the advantages thereof. In particular, it would be very desirable to be able to use these fluid flow components with positive sealing type thread connections such as the SAE straight-thread connections.
It is the general object of this invention to provide an adapter fitting which enables fluid flow components of the indicated type to be used with various types of outlets including the positive sealing threaded connections and bolt-on flange connections.
Briefly stated, the adapter fitting of the invention comprises two parts, a mounting member containing a fluid cavity and a flange member having bolt holes therein. The mounting member is positioned in the center of the bolt pattern of the flange member and is fastened to the positive seal type threaded connection of the outlet. A fluid flow component having a flange bolt pattern identical to that of the flange member of the adapter fitting may then be bolted to the flange member thereby drawing the adapter fitting and the component together by engagement with the flange member. The flange member is constrained from moving beyond the mounting member by a pair of mating shoulders, one on the flange member and the other on the mounting member. The face of the fluid flow component bolted to the adapter fitting will have a seal around the fluid cavity thereof, the sealing being accomplished as the seal meets the face of the mounting member of the adapter fitting. The flange member is used in the fastening but does not participate in any sealing action since the fluid cavity is enclosed entirely within the mounting member. The mounting member is provided with a wrenching surface to aid in fastening it to the previous threaded fluid flow component. Various modifications of the adapter fitting of the invention are possible as is described more fully in the following specification.